


What friends are for

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola turns to James to expand his knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Sanctuary pornbattle at Live Journal for the prompt: new experience.

While they've all always been curious – they would hardly have experimented with the Source Blood if they weren't, James still has limits to his curiosity. Helen's curious to the point of recklessness. And Nikola's something entirely different. He's always been a bit of a puzzle, but there's no denying his dedication to science and to the pursuit of knowledge, which is precisely what has led them right to this situation. Of course, when Nikola knocked at his door earlier and asked him to engage in sexual activities because he wanted to know what it was like with a man, he thought the Serbian had gone round the bend. But Nikola was quite serious.

So now he's kneeling in front of James, cock in mouth, becoming increasingly talented at what he's doing.

*  
Judging by the sounds James is making above him, Nikola has found the right things to do with his hands, tongue and lips. Of course, he knows what brings pleasure to a man, but dealing with a cock not his own, from this angle, and with his mouth, is something else entirely. He makes waves with his tongue on the underside of James's cock. The other man grips his hair in response and shoves deeper in his mouth, down his throat, and it's a really good thing he's not human anymore because he probably would have choked on it otherwise.

He cups James's balls and sucks on his cock harder.

*  
James is unable to warn Nikola before coming in his mouth but the Serbian swallows without a protest. When James looks down, Nikola is sitting back on his haunches, licking his lips.

"Interesting," he says, an odd response, full of scientific detachment, something James can understand but it is still a bit insulting considering the circumstances.

"What next?" Nikola continues mischievously, his trousers tented with his own erection.

James almost rolls his eyes, but starts unbuttoning his shirt instead, Nikola quickly moving to divest himself of his clothing as well.

"You need to..." James begins once he's naked.

"I'm not stupid, James," Nikola interrupts.

*  
He watches as James goes to the bed and starts kneeling on it.

"No, on your back, I want to see you."

Using lubricant James has given him, Nikola prepares his friend for penetration.

"You've done this before," James remarks, almost accusingly.

"I didn't lie. It wasn't with a man."

"When?"

"Back home."

*

Nikola removes his fingers to then slide carefully inside James. The rhythm is good and Nikola soon finds the correct angle to hit the right spot each time. Holding himself up on one arm, the inventor caresses James's chest with the other hand.

"Vampire strength has its uses," James notes.

"It does," Nikola grins. "Speaking of which, can I bite you?"

James stiffens.

"Please?" Nikola adds, stopping his movements but not slipping out. "Helen wouldn't let me and it's not something I can do with just anybody."

The first thing James latches on is Nikola's casual mention of having had sexual relations with Helen.

"You and Helen?"

"She came to me after..." Nikola stops and shrugs.

There really is no need to continue. James can't help but be jealous that Helen chose Nikola, not him, even if what she did makes sense.

"So can I bite you or not?"

"If you hope to persuade me that way," James breathes as Nikola takes his cock in hand.

"I'm in control. I'll take only a little blood."

It's a bad idea, a really bad idea, but his curiosity chooses to get the better of his rational mind and he nods. Nikola keeps stroking him and starts moving again as he lowers his head to the juncture between James's shoulder and neck. The Serbian presses his lips against the skin.

*  
Nikola licks where he intends to bite. He keeps a pleasurable rhythm, moving inside James, with his hand on his friend's cock in counterpoint. He wants James to be distracted when he bites because odds are it'll be painful for him.

Without warning, he bites and draws a mouthful of blood. He stops drinking immediately and puts pressure on the wound with his lips while he swallows slowly, taking the time to savour his first taste of human blood. He offers silent thanks to Helen and Nigel for the medication without which he would surely have lost control and drain his friend. Before he became a vampire, the taste of iron was unpleasant, but now it tastes almost sweet, richer, and deeper. Blood has a myriad flavours he hasn't been expecting.

He's really close now and a few hurried thrusts send him over the edge. He almost bites James again but manages not to, even though he can't help lapping at the now slowly bleeding wound. He stops to let the blood coagulate so the wound can begin its healing process.

Completely spent, he moves off of James and flops beside him, face first in the pillows.

*  
James would like to say being bitten by Nikola has solely been painful but there has been something strangely exhilarating about bestowing that much trust on his friend. He is still hard, Nikola having done well arousing him, but if he thinks he can just go to sleep now, he is very wrong.

He rolls onto his side and runs his hand down Nikola's back, then spanks him on the ass.

"What's wrong with you?" Nikola yelps.

"We're not done yet."

"I'm not stopping you."

"You're the one who asked for it, so pay attention."

"You have all my attention," Nikola mumbles, his face back in the pillows. "You needn't be gentle."

"As tempting as that may be, despite your vampirism, you still feel pain, my friend."

"I heal fast. Come on, you know you want to."

James relents but still stretches Nikola as best he can with his fingers before entering him slowly.

"All right?"

"Yes, get moving."

So James does as he is told, Nikola raising his ass off the bed to meet his thrusts. He comes with a grunt, crushing Nikola in the mattress for a moment, before rolling off of him.

Eyes closed, he's slowly drifting to sleep when he feels movement beside him. He opens his eyes to Nikola getting off the bed, then walking to his clothes. When he catches James observing him, he explains:

"I've just had an epiphany, something that'll solve the issue I was having with my work."

James can't decide whether Nikola is sincere. He doesn't really care. Nikola has got what he came for – new experience, and now he's leaving. James got two orgasms out of the deal so he can't complain. But he also has a bite on his shoulder, which may need medical attention.

"You don't mind if I'm not a considerate host and don't walk you back to the door?"

"I'll survive the indignity," Nikola says with a smirk, putting his jacket on. Just before he exits the bedroom, Nikola turns back and locks eyes with James.

"Sorry about the pillow," he says sheepishly. James throws a look above him to a pillow that has been shredded by vampire claws. Nikola slips out of the room with a wave before James can express his outrage.


End file.
